Falling For You
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Iris has always prided herself in being a 'wild girl.' But when she falls out of a tree, will she fall into something else when her good friend Cilan helps her? Wishfulshipping Cilan x Iris


**A/N: Heyyo xD This is like my first ever only wishfulshipping fic, and it's for muh good Ol TT (or FF...) AmyBieberKetchum for our 11 month anniversary :'D Love you Peggy! x'D  
It's really short but ya know... I haven't had time for writing in ages partly cos I have to go to damn tesco's everyday in an hours walk but now it's summer so I can't wait :DDDDD  
(don't ask me how Cilan found and ice pack by the way... xD)  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"I hope she's alright..."

"You know what Iris is like, Cilan! She's fine." The black haired boy known as Ash rolled his brown eyes at his green haired companion.

"Yeah well, it's getting late..." The older boy known as Cilan mumbled, chewing his bottom lip.

"You worry too much." Ash sighed, glancing over his shoulder. "You're right though, it's getting a bit late. I better call Misty then," he said, his eyes lighting up at his girlfriends name.

"And I'll go look for Iris," Cilan said, clearing his throat and standing up. "I'm sure she's around somewhere."

"I'll met you guys back here soon," Ash said, nodding his head. "C'mon Pikachu! See ya Cilan!"

The connoisseur nodded back at his friend, walking off in the other direction, keeping his green eyes alert for his other friend Iris.

"Hm..." He mumbled to himself, stopping and glancing at the tops of trees for a sign of her. He stroked his chin before cupping his mouth and yelled; "Iris!"

"_WAH_!"

He gasped and spun around, catching sight of the purple haired girl who was gripping onto a branch, she had let out the loud shriek.

"Iris!" He yelped, rushing over to her.

"Cilan for Arecus sake you scared the life out of me!" She scowled, trying to haul herself back up the branch she was dangling from.

"Be careful..." Cilan mummered, trying to hide his worried tone.

"I'm _fine_!" She huffed loudly, pulling her other arm up on the branch. But she had misplaced her balance, her grip on the branch slipping away as she fell to the ground.

"Iris!" Cilan rushed forward, desperate to catch his friend, with no such luck. She fell to the ground with a thud, groaning and clutching her ankle.

"Are you alright?!" Cilan panicked, sliding down next to her.

"Do I look okay?!" She gasped, still holding on her ankle. Her face softened when she saw his worried expression though.

"Sorry..." He sighed, glancing at her legging covered ankle. "May I have a look...?"

She nodded wordlessly, removing her hand and letting him have a look. He peered over her tan skin, a slight frown on his forehead. "Hm... It's not broken..."

She sighed and glanced up at the tree, cursing under her breath. It was quiet a big fall... "But it's defiantly swollen, and by the looks of it if we don't get any ice on it, it'll just get worse," he said, sighing and looking back up at her face.

"Is it bad then?" She winced, meeting his green orbs.

"Not as bad as I thought." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "If I hadn't of scared you..."

"Oh, Cilan stop." She rolled her eyes, her lips forming a pout. "Don't blame yourself, it doesn't even hurt that much!"

"If you insist..." He mumbled, still feeling guilty. "You can't walk on it though..."

"How will I get back to camp? Axew's there! Is he alone?!" Iris panicked, remembering the last time her tusk Pokemon had gotten lost. She attempted to stand up but Cilan stopped her.

"Relax, I left Pansage with Axew." Cilan chuckled gently, offering her his hand to stand up. She took it, blushing slightly and stood up, but only managed on one foot.

"I can't stand on it." She sighed.

"Would you like a piggyback?" He offered shyly, a small but visible blush on his cheeks. She nodded slowly, fighting off her own blush upon seeing his.

He turned around and bent down, allowing her to climb on his back. He held onto her legs gently at his sides and made his way back to the camp, silently hoping Ash still wasn't back. Once they arrived, Cilan placed her on the grass gently, sitting down next to her again. Like he had hoped for, Ash was nowhere in sight.

"Thank you." She smiled, rubbing her ankle again. "It doesn't hurt anymore, really."

"Just to be sure," Cilan said, fishing through his bag for an ice pack. He grinned when he found the blue one he had been searching for and placed it on her leg, she winced slightly at the cold feeling.

"Why are you helping me so much?" She asked once the cold feeling had passed. He shrugged and smiled at her.

"Well, it was my fault..." At this, Iris rolled her eyes again but let him continue. "And I care about you, Iris..."

She blushed deeply, thankful it was now completely dark. "Um... Thanks... I care about you too... A lot..."

Cilan blushed himself and tweaked his bowtie. "Well good... Because I care about you a lot too..." He admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, we are friend... Right...?" She added, trying to hide the disappointing tone in her voice. She had fancied Cilan weeks after they started traveling together, and she still does to this day.

"Yeah... Friends..." He gulped, hiding his own disappointment.

"We could be more... Maybe..." Iris said, squinting one of her eyes embarrassingly.

"Yeah, we could... Wait what?"

Iris nibbled her lip, mentally kicking herself. "You heard me..."

"Um... I guess we could..." He said awkwardly, not sure if she was joking or not.

"But, we couldn't... Right?"

"Why's that?" Cilan asked, glancing sidewards at her. She sighed and looked down at her lap.

"Well, to you I'm just a kid..."

"That's not true, Iris... In fact I think a lot about you..."

"R-Really...?" She stammered, her heart racing. "In which ways...?"

"About you..." He smiled, running one of his hands through her purple locks. "Your hair is very unique, like you... I've never met a girl like you, actually..."

"As a friend..." She added disappointedly at the end, looking up from her lap.

"S-Sometimes more..."

"Like what...?" She questioned, not fully catching on.

"Well... Like this..." He sighed, realising actions were easier than words. He gently tilted her head up with his fingers, slowly leaning his face to hers. She felt her cheeks reddening as he heart started beating faster, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips met.

A few seconds later, he pulled away, gazing deep into her eyes. "Yeah, like that..." He said sheepishly, a deep blush visible on his pale cheeks.

"I think about you like that too," Iris admitted sheepishly, her lips feeling tingly. "Sometimes even like I love you..."

"Really...?" Cilan couldn't help but beam. "Because I-I love you too..."

Iris grinned back, thanking that she feel out of that stupid tree in the first place. "Then I guess we should kiss again..." She giggled.

"I guess we should..." He agreed, chuckling as he leaned his face closer to hers again.

"Hey guys, I'm bac- Ew what the hell?!"

"How does that little kid have a girlfriend again?" Iris face palmed, glaring at Ash who had ruined their moment.


End file.
